Papa's Cheeseria
Papa's Cheeseria is the 11th game in the Papa Louie restaurant management series that was released by Flipline Studios on June 10, 2015. Description Papa's Cheeseria is kicking off its opening night celebration with the high-energy band, Scarlett and the Shakers! Unfortunately, all their music gear has been stolen and the show is cancelled. All that expensive equipment is going to take a lot of cash to replace. Good thing you've been hired to build gigantic Grilled Cheese sandwiches at Papa's Cheeseria. Take orders from Papa's ever-growing legion of loyal customers. Stack up the sandwiches at the Build Station using a dizzying array of breads, toppings, and of course... CHEESE! Cook the Grilled Cheese to perfection over at the Grill Station. Would you like fries with that? Of course! So cook those french fries up fast at the Fry Station. Pile the fries up next to the Grilled Cheese on the plate, load the fries up with toppings, and send the finished order to your patiently waiting customer. New to the series are the unique Special Recipes. Once earned, you can use them for Daily Specials that your customers can order. Earn bonus rewards for serving specials and mastering each of the 40 Special Recipes! http://www.flipline.com/games/papascheeseria/info.html Announcement Big-big-BIG news today everyone!! As Papa’s Next Chefs is rolling through the semi-finals, we wanted to unveil papa’s next big restaurant….Papa’s Cheeseria!!! In this newest addition to the Papa franchise, you will be grilling up the toasty-est… gooey-est… melty-est… cheesy-est… Grilled Cheese Sandwiches in the world! These will be some truly monster grilled cheese sandwiches, featuring tons of toppings, breads, and of course…. CHEEESE! And what do you know… April is National Grilled Cheese Month!!! So we’ll be spending this month showing you weekly sneak peeks of all the fun you’ll have in Papa’s Cheeseria! Workers *Rudy *Scarlett *Custom Worker New Features *In the clothing shop, players can now choose the color of a particular pattern of clothing. *Customers will sometimes bring in golden envelopes containing special recipes. *The clothing shop will now contain 3,554 clothing items, more than 10 times the number of clothing items in Papa's Donuteria. Per Matt, "That number includes all of the color options, so red striped pants and blue striped pants are counted as two things, since they appear as two separate items in your inventory (like how they did in KCP)." http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=15326.msg1195700#msg1195700 *The Skip Training Button! Players can now skip the training session that occurs at the start of the game. Updates *4/7/15- Papa's Cheeseria is announced! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5567 *4/14/15- The new Clothing Bonanza is revealed! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5598 *4/20/15- Rudy and Scarlett win Papa's Next Chefs 2015, become the workers for the Cheeseria http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5637 *4/21/15- Rudy and Scarlett in their new (default) Papa's Cheeseria uniforms.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5652 *4/28/15- Papa's Cheeseria is revealed to be located in Toastwood! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5661 *5/5/15- Cinco de Mayo will be a new holiday celebrated in Toastwood and one of the four holiday ingredients will be Tortillas. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5689 *5/12/15- Today's Special being introduced. Extra challenges on top of the regular gameplay. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5711 *5/19/15- New customer, Chester, introduced. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5741 *5/20/15- There are 3,554 clothing items in this game, which is more than 10 times the amount of clothing available in Papa's Donuteria. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5747 *5/26/15- The Build Station in Papa's Cheeseria is previewed. Players are also welcome to skip the training session at the start of the game! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5755 *6/1/15- The Grill Station in Papa's Cheeseria is previewed. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5783 *6/2/15- The Fry Station in Papa's Cheeseria is revealed! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5794 *6/3/15- Papa's Cheeseria will be released on June 10, 2015! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5804 *6/10/15- Papa's Cheeseria is released. Today's Special (From Flipline Studios' blog http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5711) For Papa’s Cheeseria we wanted to introduce something completely new to the series that would pack even more fun and excitement into every workday. As you’re working at the Cheeseria, a customer will sometimes come in to the restaurant with a special golden envelope in their hand. These customers with envelopes have a brand-new item called a Special Recipe that you can earn! They will be more picky about grading their order (like a Closer), but if you do a good job on their food they’ll open the golden envelope and present you with a new Special Recipe card! Each day you can choose what “Today’s Special” will be in the Cheeseria, and you can choose any of the Specials that you’ve unlocked to be the Special for that day. You’ll be able to earn many more Special Recipes as you play through the game, which will all go into a new Cookbook where you can browse through all of the Specials you’ve earned so far. When you click on one of your Specials, you can see all of the ingredients to make the Special. You can also see a spot marked “Bonus” — that’s right, you can earn a bonus for serving a Special correctly! Each Special has a different Bonus that you can earn by serving, so you may want to make the “Bird Buster” Today’s Special if you’re looking to earn more Mini-Game Tickets, and other Specials will have other bonuses for things like tips, points, and Customer Stars. The Cookbook also has a section to see the ingredients you’ve unlocked! When you choose one of your Specials to be “Today’s Special”, customers may decide to order that Special instead of their usual order (especially if it has some of their favorite ingredients). If you build the order well, you’ll earn the Bonus from Today’s Special and will also earn a Star on the Special for serving it correctly. If you earn five Special Stars, you’ll master that Special and it will be marked with a star icon in your Cookbook. You may even earn a surprise for mastering a Special! This new addition of “Today’s Special” will give players an extra layer of challenge and fun on top of the classic Gameria gameplay, with some awesome rewards for serving Specials. We’re having a blast with Specials as we’re building and testing parts of the game, and can’t wait for everyone to try them out too! Stations *Order Station *Build Station *Grill Station *Fry Station Customers The days a player unlocks new customers (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. There are really no "set days" as to when some of the characters are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. *Sasha (Tutorial) *Roy *Ivy *Rita *Connor *Doan (Day 2) *Ember (Rank 2) *Taylor (Rank 3) *Yui (Rank 4) *Chuck (Rank 5) *Maggie (Rank 6) *Nevada (2nd day of Cinco de Mayo) *Brody *Julep *Papa Louie Closers *Rhonda *Hank *Radlynn *Quinn *Jojo *Chester Locals # Chester # Rhonda # Brody # ??? # ??? Holidays (New Holidays in BOLD) *'Cinco de Mayo (May) (Rank 6)' *Summer Luau (June) (Rank 11) *'Starlight BBQ (July) (Rank 16)' *'Portallini Feast' (August) (Rank 21) *Maple Mornings (September) (Rank 26) *Halloween (October) (Rank 31) *Thanksgiving (November) (Rank 36) *Christmas (December) (Rank 41) *New Year (January) (Rank 46) *Valentine's Day (February) (Rank 51) *St. Paddy's Day (March) (Rank 56) *Easter (April) (Rank 61) Mini Games (New Games in BOLD) *'Rico's Chiliworks' *Pizza Pachinko *Papa's Raceway *Mitch's Mess *'Sundae Shot ' *Blender Ball *Hallway Hunt Ingredients 'Breads' *Flatbread (Start) *Marble Rye (Start) *Multigrain Bread (Start) *Sourdough (Start) *Wheat Bread (Start) *White Bread (Start) *Rosemary Foccacia (Rank 3 with Taylor) 'Cheeses' *American Cheese (Start) *Pepperjack Cheese (Start) *Marble Colby Cheese (Start) *Shredded Cheddar (Start) *Shredded Mozzarella (Start) *Swiss Cheese (Start) *Old Gouda (Rank 4 with Yui) 'Toppings' *Bacon (Start) *Tomatoes (Start) *Shredded Lettuce (Start) *Sliced Ham (Start) *Sliced Turkey (Start) *Grilled Chicken (Day 2 with Doan) *Jalapeños (Rank 7 with Peggy) 'Sauces' *Ketchup (Start-Also a Fry Topping) *Mustard (Start) *Ranch (Start-Also a Fry Topping) *Buffalo Sauce (Rank 2 with Ember) *BBQ Sauce (Rank 5 with Chuck-Also a Fry Topping) 'Fries' *French Fries (Start) *Curly Fries (Start) 'Fry Toppings' *Cheddar Topping (Start) *Bacobites (Start) *Jalapeños (Rank 7 with Peggy) Holiday Ingredients Cinco de Mayo *Tortilla *Oaxaca Cheese *Guacamole *Chorizo Sausage Special Recipes *Bird Buster (Bonus: 2 Tickets) *Fiery Flatbread (Bonus: 1 Ticket) *Cheesy BLT (Bonus: 1.5x Tips) *Rosemary Ranch (Bonus: 2.0x Tips) *Classic Club (Bonus: 140 Points) *BBQ Bacon *Sauce Pocket *Kickin' Chicken *Hot Hamwich Ranks Trivia *Papa's Cheeseria is located in the town of Toastwood. *This is the first gameria since Papa's Wingeria in which a hat or other headpiece is not part of the default worker's uniform. *According to the Cinco de Mayo preview, this game has 113 total ingredients. **There are 24 starting ingredients in this game. **48 ingredients will be available only during specific holidays. *According to the image from the Today's Special preview, players will have access to a cookbook that will show all of the available ingredients (113) and all of the recipes for the "Today's Special" sandwiches (40). *This is the first game featuring a worker that was a closer in previous games (Rudy). *A skip training button has been added, allowing players to skip the in-game tutorial that takes place on Day 1. Gallery Cheeseria revealed.jpg|Papa's Cheeseria revealed! Cheeseria infobanner.jpg|Banner Papa's Cheeseria.jpg|Icon Cheeseria.jpg|Coming Soon at previews Clothing logo.jpg Clothing 01.jpg Clothing 02.jpg Clothing 03.jpg Clothing 04.jpg Clothing 05.jpg Clothing 06.jpg Clothing 07.jpg Final Match2015.gif|Final Match of PNC 2015 Winners.gif|Rudy and Scarlett are Papa's Cheeseria workers! Workers pose.jpg|Uniforms of the workers toastwood.jpg|Welcome to Toastwood, the home of Papa's Cheeseria cincodemayo cheeseria.jpg|New Holiday: Cinco de Mayo tortilla.jpg|Holiday Ingredient: Tortilla specials_1.jpg specials_4.jpg specials_6.jpg specials_7.jpg specials_21.jpg specials_31.jpg Papa's_cheeseria_cheeses.jpg specials_5.jpg chester_blog.jpg|New Customer: Chester Image-1432155967.jpg Build 01.jpg skiptraining.jpg build_03.jpg build_04.jpg build_05.jpg Grill_station.jpg Grill_station_cut.jpg Frystation_logo.jpg Frystation_01.jpg Frystation_02.jpg Frystation_03.jpg Frystation_04.jpg Launchdatecheeseria.jpg screenshot_03_cheese.jpg Screenshot 10 chili.jpg|New mini-game! Random day at Papa's Cheeseria.jpg|A random day in Papa's Cheeseria 11391444_996773890366707_1962061625050656835_n.png thumb1.jpg banner_s.jpg mini game.png Untitled.png unlocking grilled chicken.JPG rosemary focaccia.JPG